


Shake Me Down

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Death from Old Age, Kiss Day 2020, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Three times Ashe and Felix kissed throughout the years.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Shake Me Down

Their first kiss was slow and shy within the safety of youth, like an owl feather floating to meet the ground.

Felix had initiated it. Ashe had always assumed the bold moment of confession was driven by the privacy of the training room after dark and the close contact of being wrapped up in one another. It was the best way Ashe knew how to teach. Felix’s lack of protest to being held was the first and only clue given as to where the night would lead.

Felix insisted he needed help practicing with the bow, though Ashe always knew it was a flimsy excuse. It was one that had been given more often than was reasonable, but he never had the nerve to question it. He helped as best he could each and every time and that night had been no different until Felix’s lips found his.

Felix had twisted around in Ashe’s arms, slow enough for Ashe to notice but too fast for understanding or a response. Their lips hardly brushed with how shy and reserved Felix was, but the ghost of contact said enough. Ashe had stood in stunned silence after they parted, eyes glittering with hope and face flushed pink.

The moments that followed were tense as their eyes were locked together, but the tension melted away as they stumbled about cleaning up, smiles stretching their lips. It was the widest smile Felix had worn since arriving at the Officer’s Academy.

They found their way back to Ashe’s room through whispers and chuckles, where they spent their first of many nights together.

* * *

Their wedding kiss was passionate and fierce in a difficult world, like a roaring fire chasing away the cold air of a winter’s night.

Having a wedding in a war was not an easy task. It was no wonder Felix had fought it nearly every step of the way. He insisted it was a waste, frivolous, selfish, and any number of other things. They didn’t have the food or space, let alone the time. Ashe had heard every possible excuse before he gave up, putting off his dreams until Felix was ready to let them fly.

Felix changed his mind when he saw an axe arcing for Ashe’s back during an ambush. He’d been too far to do anything more than scream, the sensation of his heart crumbling in his chest bringing him to his knees. The axe was stopped only by a miraculous spell from Annette. Felix never managed to shake away the dread he felt in that moment. He declared his intentions to marry Ashe that night.

What the ceremony lacked in decoration and style it made up for in its atmosphere. The joyous occasion was welcomed by their friends, a glimpse of light in a seemingly endless time of darkness. It was brief and to the point, but it was theirs nonetheless.

The cheers of their guests when their lips met, sure and dedicated, left their ears ringing for hours.

* * *

Their last kiss was delicate and familiar in a bath of moonlight, like drifting to sleep with confidence in seeing the coming morning.

The decades that had transpired between them were a haze of hard work, contentment, and growth. They’d had their hands in the rebuilding of a war-torn continent and raised several orphaned children into fine adults. Their marks had been made.

Perhaps it was with that knowledge that Felix solemnly insisted Ashe join him in their bed early for the night. He looked tired in a way that broke Ashe’s heart, his years of mental preparation for this moment dissolving as reality crashed down. It was time.

They took their time settling in, arranging the pillows and blankets just how Felix liked them. They were quiet through it all, speaking only through loving glances and sniffles. By the time they actually found themselves in bed, the moon was high in the sky and casting an ethereal glow onto them.

They pressed their foreheads together and intertwined their bodies, ignoring the way their aged muscles ached at the strange angles. Ashe initiated this kiss, moving with reverence and gratitude. Felix reciprocated with all that he had. They broke apart, sharing breaths until they fell asleep.

* * *

When Ashe woke up to the sunlight dancing over his eyes, Felix was gone. He looked at peace, his inky hair spread over the pillows and around his face, the blankets cradling his body. Ashe stitched his heart back together by wondering what their next kiss would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
